


the sky and sea

by megamegaturtle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, nathanette, pure fluff, snap shots of how they come to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamegaturtle/pseuds/megamegaturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she’s the sky and he’s the sea and there are miles between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sky and sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gigiree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigiree/gifts).



Life changes, Nathanael knows. It moves on and forgets common daily things as years go by and things become different. Time only moves forward, only accelerates towards something new. And those caught in the past only get left behind, broken and dusty as everyone sparkles. 

Nathanael moves on too, he lives his life as best with his hand outstretched to grab hold of anything. For he doesn’t need words when his art speaks, screaming in its bold lines and colors for the world to see. As long as he keeps his quiet determination, his sense of self strong as he races towards the end, it’s a life worth living. 

But life can stop, be halted in it’s tracks when a ghost from the past pops up before his eyes and all he can see is the blue of her eyes. His eyes are blue too, but lean more towards green, towards water and waves and quiet moments lost at sea. 

Hers are the blue like the sky, enclosing a whole world he wishes he can see. Between them, they are separated by miles between them and _he’s seen her fly_. She can, with invisible angel wings on her back, and soars towards her dreams, her loves, her life. 

Yet here is where Marinette and Nathanael meet, at the intersection of the sky and the sea. And when she sees him, she smiles like the years between them have no longer exist. She’s grown and he’s grown too from then till now, but that doesn’t stop his own matching grin as he waves her over. 

“It’s so good to see you again.” 

* * *

“Do you come here often?” she asks one foggy morning in fall. She’s home for the weekend from her studies, but here she is with him. 

Nathanael taps the edges of his sketchbook with a pencil, his eyes lingering on a jogger as he runs by in a flashy tracksuit. “Depends,” he says thoughtful. 

Marinette laughs and when he looks at her, she’s stifling a smiley yawn into the sleeve of her baggy sweater. His hand absentmindedly sketches smiles upon smiles upon smiles in the pages. 

“On what?” 

But this time, he doesn’t answer right away as he stand, his shoulders popping after being hunched over too long. Looking over his shoulder, he grins. “How much I want coffee.” 

* * *

It’s late at night when his phone buzzes, the vibrations shake the table as he’s lost deep in thought in a sketch. His pen goes off course and makes a big line, but thankfully with digital art, there’s always the undo button. 

When he picks up, he tries to ignore the swift pick up in his heartbeat. “Hey Marientte.” 

The other end of the line is quiet for a moment. There’s a deep breath, but no reply. 

“Marinette?” 

A fumble, a drop, but then finally a voice. “Sorry, sorry,” she says with haste. There’s an oddness in her tone he hasn’t heard since they were kids. “I just got a lot on my mind.” 

And maybe because he’s alone in his room and she’s most likely in hers at this hour, but he feels brave, courage surging through him from the strands of his hair. “Anything I can do to help?”

She breathes and he hear her shuffle the phone around her ear until she gets comfortable. “Can you tell me a story about what you’re drawing?” 

The desk lamp in his room makes everything so bright, but when he turns it off to sit in the darkness, to rest his eyes from the tablet screen, he realizes there is a new type of intimacy in both their voices. 

“Well,” he starts, closing his eyes as he leans backs, “lately I’ve been really into drawing mermaids and angels…”

* * *

“Nathanael!” he hears her scream as he exits the train. Her face bright and happy in early spring, her arms wide as she wraps him into a hug. 

The weight in his backpack almost makes him topple backwards, but he doesn’t. When she pulls back, all he sees is blue. 

And blue is what he follows as she leads them through her university city, telling him the sights and he’s trying to burn everything to memory. 

For life is wonderful, magic found in every image. 

It is only until they sit down for afternoon coffee, sharing a chocolate cake between them does she peers at him through her lashes. “Thanks for visiting me today.” 

As he takes another bite of the cake, stealing the one she tried to cut with her fork, he grins. “We’re friends, Marinette.” 

Her mock anger at the theft is one of the best highlights of his trip. 

* * *

This time she’s visiting him, coming to an obscure gallery event in outskirts of Paris. 

They are sitting side by side in the metro car and he sees her reflection in the window. It’s hot, both sweltering in the afternoon sun, but she looks lovely in her sun dress. 

And he doesn’t really mind that for some reason her body heat is hot like the sun. 

“Are you sure there’s no pretty girl you’re crushing on?” Marinette jokes, trying to forget the sweat that is beading at her hairline. 

He looks over at her, chuckling at her worry. “If I wanted to invited someone else, I would have.” 

* * *

“Seriously, how often do you sketch here?” 

He looks up and surprise colors his face on an early summer morning as Marinette stands before him, her eyes peeking out from behind sunglasses. 

In her hand, she holds two iced drinks and hands one to him. 

There’s a cool breeze this morning and he leans back, happy and slightly bewildered that she’s here. But still happy nonetheless. 

It’s only after a few comfortable beats between them that he finally breaks the silence. “Don’t you have exams?” 

She hums. “Next week I do.” 

He shakes his head, red hair covering his vision. “Shouldn’t you be studying for those exams?” 

Marinette hums again and leans her head on his shoulder. “Yeah, but sometimes I just want to be with you.” 

Of course, she says it as he’s taking a sip of his drink, and the beverage goes down the wrong way.

* * *

It’s their first real date. A _date date_. Where two people meet each other for interaction, but of the romantic variety. 

And getting here was totally unexpected he realizes as he rings the doorbell to her parent’s house, because weren’t they supposed to be the sea and sky? And how did they ever meet in between? 

That answer is one he doesn’t know and Nathanael thinks that’s okay.

Because nothing else matters when she opens the door and embodies the bright blue sky that she encompasses. Carefree, happy, bright. 

And the way she makes him feel is overwhelming, like there is nothing he can’t do and that dreams can really be achieved. 

Life changes, it moves and can leave those behind if they don’t look forward. However, Nathanael has always looked forward, but this time all he can do is look at her. 

So, here he stands with his hand outstretched to grab hers, and the future speaks from his lips. 

“Hi Marinette.”

**Author's Note:**

> ughhhhh. this ship is so cute.  
> i love them.


End file.
